A chocolate kiss
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Juste un seul chocolat donné par amour, Naruto ne demandait rien de plus. Est-ce que la Saint-Valentin allait encore être cruelle avec lui cette année ? Ou Cupidon avait-il enfin décidé de sortir ses flèches pour une fois ?


Hey chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Ouais parfaitement du NaruHina ! Non, non je ne trahis ma religion c'est pas vrai :p GaaHina forever les amis ! Mais à la base ce one-shot devait faire partie d'un recueil sur la Saint-Valentin mais bon j'ai décidé de le sortir tout seul ! Voilà vous savez tout. Bon j'ai juste peur qu'il soit un peu guimauve après tout c'est du NaruHina quoi avec Gaara c'est plus galère. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même n.n

**A chocolate kiss**

**Résumé :** Juste un seul chocolat donné par amour, Naruto ne demandait rien de plus. Est-ce que la Saint-Valentin allait encore être cruelle avec lui cette année ? Ou Cupidon avait-il enfin décidé de sortir ces flèches pour une fois ?

**Couple : **NaruHina

**Genre :** UA, schoolfic, romance, et guimauve aussi (aaaah pitié pardonnez-moiiiii ! T.T)

**Rating :** bah on peut dire K je crois.

**Disclamair : **ok Kishimoto ce sont tes personnages, t'as de la chance que j'ai eu mon bac sinon je serais moins tolérante èé

bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait fini par lui sortir par les yeux au bout de dix-huit ans d'existence, c'était les chocolats par obligation que ces demoiselles offraient lors de la tant attendue Saint-Valentin ! Il était un ami génial mais par contre lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui en tant que « petit » ami, tout de suite les choses devenaient différentes. Allez savoir pourquoi…

La première fois qu'une fille lui avait offert des chocolats, bien qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, sur le coup il avait été très heureux de voir qu'on l'aimait. Néanmoins… elle avait bien insisté en disant que ce n'était que des chocolats par obligation parce qu'elle le trouvait chouette en tant qu'ami. Depuis ce jour-là, il en avait reçu beaucoup d'autres… par obligation.

Au début ses copains le jalousaient lorsqu'ils voyaient son casier à chaussures remplit. Cependant, après quelques années, cela était très vite devenu un sujet de rigolade pour eux. Et aujourd'hui non plus, hélas, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_ Alors Naruto, encore des cadeaux de tes « amies » qui te prouvent à quel point elles t'aiment, se moquèrent-ils en passant à côté de l'Uzumaki qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son casier.

En soupirant, il lut les _différentes_ cartes sur lesquelles se succédaient étrangement toujours les _mêmes_ mots… « À un ami très cher » Combien de fois au juste l'avait-il vu ? Un peu trop à son goût. Si seulement une fois dans sa vie, une carte pouvait contenir la phrase : « Je t'aime Naruto » de l'amour, pas de l'amitié. Est-ce qu'elle existait au moins, celle qui ne le considérerait pas comme un ami ? À force de côtoyer autant de filles qui ne le voyaient que de cette façon, il commençait à en douter.

Le garçon aux orbes azurs ferma la petite porte après avoir échangé ses chaussures et se dirigea sans la moindre trace de son entrain habituel, vers sa salle de classe. Il monta les trois étages pour parvenir à celui des dernières années auxquelles il appartenait et avança dans le couloir d'un pas lent, le regard dans le vague. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de déprimer, néanmoins, pour ce jour précis, cela restait assez difficile.

En effet, si parfois il se posait des questions sur une possible relation amoureuse, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ces espoirs partaient souvent en éclats. Si seulement il pouvait rencontrer une fille bien…

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Brusquement, le jeune homme aux mèches dorées redressa la tête, juste à temps pour voir une élève lui foncer dessus. Grâce à ses bons réflexes, il parvint à la réceptionner sans trop de mal.

_ Ça va, s'inquiéta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la demoiselle en détresse.

Celle-ci leva alors la tête et il ne put dire à ce moment-là ce qui le troubla le plus. Son visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, ses grands yeux nacrés, ou bien tout l'ensemble qui la rendait incroyablement craquante. Promptement elle voulut s'écarter de lui mais fit tomber toutes ses affaires par terre. Aussitôt elle se baissa pour les ramasser sous les commentaires moqueurs des autres lycéens présents. Naruto décida de l'aider, la pauvre semblait tellement embarrassée.

Ils avaient presque fini de tout ranger, lorsque l'Uzumaki tomba sur un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier orange. Alors qu'il était sur le point de demander à la jeune fille s'il lui appartenait, elle se leva rapidement et s'enfuit en courant le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Il se demanda quelle mouche avait bien put la piquer pour réagir de cette manière. Vraiment très étrange cette fille, mais d'un autre côté elle le fascinait complètement.

Lorsqu'il se leva à son tour, l'adolescent observa un instant le paquet orange dans sa main. Il n'y avait pas de nom dessus. Comment savoir à qui il était destiné ? N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il le garda et se rendit dans sa salle de classe. Durant toute la matinée ce paquet l'obséda. Il était persuadé que celui-ci appartenait à la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé. Le seul problème était qu'il ignorait son identité. Elle devait probablement faire partie des dernières années puisqu'elle se trouvait dans leur couloir, maintenant restait à connaître sa classe.

Une fois que la pause déjeuner arriva, Naruto se mit en chasse. Néanmoins, le flot incessant d'élèves ne l'aidait pas vraiment en obstruant son champ de vision. Pourtant, il finit par l'apercevoir au loin dans la foule, accompagnée d'une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya de se frayer un passage mais plus il avançait et plus elle s'éloignait, s'il la perdait de vue c'était fichu. La brune tourna au bout du couloir pour descendre les escaliers, rapidement il se faufila entre la masse d'adolescents et la suivit.

Une fois dehors, il la chercha du regard et la vit qui s'installait sur un banc avec son amie. Enfin ! C'était l'occasion idéale pour aller lui parler et lui demander si oui ou non ce paquet orange lui appartenait. Il s'approcha tranquillement des deux lycéennes mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsque celle qu'il connaissait encore moins que l'inconnue se leva brusquement les sourcils froncés avec colère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

_ Tu ne lui a toujours pas donné les chocolats, s'exclama-t-elle avec irritation en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

L'Uzumaki vit le visage de la jolie inconnue prendre la même teinte pourpre qu'auparavant.

_ N, non, répondit-elle en tripotant ses index la tête baissée.

_ Raah Hinata, mais bouges-toi un peu, s'impatienta son vis-à-vis en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux dégradés couleur chocolat. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es trop timide ! Parce que ça fait des années que tu me sors la même excuse mais là c'est ta dernière chance ! L'année prochaine vous ne serez plus dans le même établissement !

_ Mais même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, ce, c'est lui qui a le paquet...

Les orbes azurs s'écarquillèrent en entendant la dernière phrase. Ce paquet c'était donc des chocolats ? Des chocolats pour lui ? Minute, mais alors ce que venait de dire sa copine... Cela signifiait donc que la dénommée Hinata avait chaque année l'intention de lui en offrir ? Est-ce que par hasard, elle serait amoureuse de lui ? Naruto sentit son visage s'enflammer. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

S'il lui rendait maintenant ses chocolats et qu'elle lui faisait une déclaration que devrait-il répondre ? Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas du tout cette Hinata. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup et que du peu qu'il l'avait vu, il la trouvait adorable mais... De là à sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour ça... Oh la, mais, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'imaginer tout ça, il se faisait peut-être des films qui sait ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Conscient que cette fille n'était probablement pas plus amoureuse de lui qu'une autre, le blond avança vers elle avec un sourire poli.

_ Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je crois que tu as fait tomber ce paquet quand tu m'es tombée dessus ce matin, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant l'objet orange.

Immédiatement Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et se tourna dans un mouvement de panique vers son amie qui haussa les épaules avant de se baisser pour prendre son sac.

_ Il faut que je passe au secrétariat, on se voit tout à l'heure Hinata.

Juste avant de s'en aller, elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la brune. Le lycéen se demanda pourquoi les filles avaient toujours besoin de faire ce genre de choses. Une fois qu'elle fut partie il reconcentra son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne le récupères pas, demanda-t-il légèrement perplexe.

_ Euh je, je, ce, ce, ce n'est pas la peine... tu, tu, tu p, peux le, le, le ga, garder, bafouilla-t-elle très nerveusement.

Le jeune homme aux orbes azurs fronça un sourcil.

_ Mais tu ne veux pas le donner à ton amoureux, interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hinata fit un mouvement de recul et devint encore plus rouge qu'avant. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'obliger à garder le paquet.

_ Je, je, je n'ai pas, pas besoin de, de lui donner... il, il, il l'a dé, dé, déjà entre les mains en, en ce, ce mo, moment, bredouilla-t-elle au comble de l'embarras.

Bien qu'il soit déjà au courant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour. Après tout c'était quand même la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait une déclaration.

_ Ah ben euh, m, merci, je, enfin, je peux l'ouvrir ?

Brusquement la jeune fille redressa la tête d'un air affolé.

_ NON SURTOUT PAS !

Les prunelles océan s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle crie comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce paquet ? Sa curiosité en fut encore plus développée.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Il y a une bombe à l'intérieur qui va m'exploser au visage si je l'ouvre, demanda-t-il avec espièglerie.

Automatiquement Hinata agita ses mains devant elle et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

_ Non, non pas, pas, pas du tout ! Mais je, ce, ce, c'est atrocement gênant que tu lises...

_ Lire ? Tu m'as écrit quelque chose, s'étonna-t-il, heureux paradoxalement.

Pour toute réponse elle reprit son habituelle teinte carmin. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment craquante. C'était donc comme ça être amoureux. Cependant, plus que les rougissements, il aurait bien voulu voir comment elle était lorsqu'elle souriait. Probablement adorable mais il aurait voulu voir ça de ses propres yeux.

_ Tu, tu, tu sais je, je n'attends pas, pas, pas de réponses, annonça-t-elle subitement en baissant une fois de plus la tête. Je, je voulais sim, simplement que tu, tu saches que je, enfin, ce, c'est expliqué dans, dans ma lettre...

Et avant même que Naruto n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'en alla en courant. Néanmoins, son attention était bien plus attirée par le paquet dont il se savait désormais propriétaire. En essayant de ne pas trop abimer l'emballage, il l'ouvrit et saisit le fameux message qui cachait le chocolat.

« _Cher Naruto, je, pardon. Cher Uzumaki-san, voilà c'est mieux. _

_Comment commencer cette lettre ? Cela fait tellement longtemps et j'ai tant de choses à te dire. Déjà je suis désolée, oui voilà je vais commencer par te présenter mes excuses. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi alors qu'on ne se connait même pas. C'est vrai, on ne se connait pas, mais moi cela fait plusieurs années que je te connais et ne cesse de t'observer. En fait, j'ai toujours été proche de toi, mais tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte. Oh je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Après tout, je suis très discrète et dès que tu tournais la tête dans ma direction je m'empressais de me cacher. Mes amies m'ont souvent réprimandés à ce sujet mais il faut me comprendre face à un garçon tel que toi si charismatique, dynamique et aussi enjoué je me sentais misérable. Tu recevais tant de chocolats chaque année, je pensais que celui d'une fille comme moi ne ferait pas une grande différence lorsque je voyais les autres si jolies et épanouies. Mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort quand j'observais ta mine dépitée à chaque ouverture de paquet. J'ai compris que les sentiments que tu attendais ne se trouvaient pas parmi ces douceurs et je m'en suis voulue de ne pas t'avoir avoué plus tôt mon amour._

_Parce que je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, je t'aime depuis si longtemps mais j'avais trop peur de te le dire. Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que je craignais réellement. En fin de compte, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux. C'est ce qui m'a motivé à enfin me déclarer cette année. Je ne voulais plus voir la déception sur ton visage. Et même si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ce n'est pas un problème pour moi parce que tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur. Enfin, si cela te fait plaisir bien entendu de savoir qu'une fille comme moi t'aime. Peut-être que tu aurais espéré quelqu'un d'autre si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. J'espère que ma lettre ne te parait pas égoïste, j'ai essayé de te faire parvenir au mieux mes sentiments. Si tu souris en me lisant alors je considérerais que mon objectif est atteint. Saches que je n'attends pas la moindre contrepartie. Je voulais simplement que tu sois au courant que quelqu'un pense à toi. Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon coeur et ce malgré le fait que dans deux mois je ne te verrais sans doute plus jamais. Je continuerais de penser à toi. _

_Tu es le seul que j'aime, mon premier amour et jamais je ne t'oublierais. Même si nos existences ne sont pas destinées à être liées j'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir rencontré pour tout le courage que tu m'as apporté chaque jour. Lorsque je perdais espoir ou me décourageais, il me suffisait toujours de repenser à ton sourire pour me sentir mieux. S'il te plait Naruto, n'arrêtes jamais de sourire. Et peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras une fille à même de te comprendre et de t'aimer, ce jour-là tu sauras enfin ce qu'est le bonheur et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. _

_Très sincèrement, à toi pour toujours, Hinata. _»

Les mains du garçon tremblaient encore d'émotions tandis que ses yeux étaient devenus subitement très humides. Cette déclaration... Combien de temps avait-il attendu avant de lire ces mots ? Alors, elle existait réellement la fille qui éprouvait cela pour lui ? Bon sang, dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici mais quel crétin ! Enfin, il est vrai que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais... savoir qu'il y avait si près de lui une fille aussi incroyable et amoureuse qui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour se déclarer, cela l'énervait tellement.

Hinata, en quelle classe était-elle ? Il fallait absolument qu'il la voit, pour la remercier. Et puis il fallait aussi qu'il lui dise de ne pas se dénigrer ainsi, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles au contraire. La pause déjeuner était finie, il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa salle de classe. En chemin il savoura également le chocolat recouvert d'un glaçage en forme de ramen. Cela l'avait fait rire à s'en tenir les côtes puis il avait eu un gigantesque sourire radieux en songeant qu'elle connaissait vraiment bien ses goûts.

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'on lui offrait un tel chocolat, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il ne cessa de penser à la jeune fille pendant ses heures de cours. Malheureusement, cela lui porta préjudice car lors de la pause de l'après-midi, un de ses amis remarqua le papier dépassant de sa poche et s'empressa de le subtiliser.

_ Tiens c'est quoi ça, se moqua-t-il en le dépliant.

Les paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils s'aperçurent que pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto dit « le meilleur ami de la gent féminine » venait de recevoir un mot d'amour. Un sentiment de jalousie parcourut les garçons dont un sourire mesquin étira les bouches.

_ «_ Cher Naruto, je, pardon. Cher Uzumaki-san voilà c'est mieux _», lut l'un d'eux avec une voix exagérément niaise.

_ Rends-moi cette lettre immédiatement Suigetsu, ordonna le blond en se levant d'un air menaçant.

Mais cela ne semblait pas dissuader son camarade qui continuait à lire des passages de cette lettre si personnelle. L'Uzumaki sentait son sang bouillir en les voyant s'amuser des sentiments de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il avait été si heureux de voir qu'une personne tenait à lui. Qu'il était un modèle d'espoir, voilà que ces imbéciles réduisaient cela à néant !

_ « _Tu es le seul que j'aime Naruto, mon premier amour et jamais je ne t'oublierais. _»

_ TA GUEULE RENDS-MOI CETTE LETTRE SUIGETSU !

Il se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup violent dans l'estomac. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu suffoca et Naruto en profita pour récupérer son bien. Néanmoins son geste ne resta pas impuni et les amis du jeune homme qui se tenait le ventre attrapèrent le lycéen aux prunelles azurs. Ils le bloquèrent et malgré ses efforts pour se débattre celui-ci reçut plusieurs coups au même endroit que son précédent adversaire. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Le lycée n'était rien d'autre qu'une jungle après tout.

Naruto encaissa jusqu'à ce que leur professeur n'arrive et arrête la bagarre.

_ Vous allez me suivre immédiatement dans le bureau de madame la directrice, s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

_ Mais Kakashi-senseï, c'est Naruto qui a commencé, cracha l'un des élèves. Il s'est jeté sur Suigetsu ! Demandez aux autres si vous ne me croyez pas !

L'homme portant un masque se tourna vers l'ensemble de la classe et personne n'osait rien dire. Pourtant à un moment, une fille aux cheveux rouges se détacha de la masse. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et acquiesça.

_ C'est vrai Kakashi-senseï, c'est Uzumaki qui a donné en premier un coup à Suigetsu.

Aussitôt l'homme à la chevelure grise hérissée se tourna vers le blond en fronçant un sourcil.

_ Naruto ?

_ C'est peut-être moi qui ai commencé mais il m'a provoqué, se défendit-il en serrant les poings.

Kakashi soupira et prit les deux élèves par le bras pour les emmener chez la directrice. Une fois devant le bureau, il toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit simplement une voix féminine.

L'enseignant et les adolescents firent ce que leur intimait la voix et pénétrèrent dans la pièce richement décorée du chef d'établissement. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds vétue d'un tailleur qui mettait en valeur ses atouts féminins croisa ses mains au-dessus de son bureau en bois laqué et les regarda d'un air sévère.

_ Que se passe-t-il Kakashi-senseï ?

_ Ces deux-là étaient en train de se battre lorsque je suis entré dans ma salle de classe, expliqua-t-il en faisant avancer les coupables.

Tsunade roula des yeux avec exaspération. Bon sang, combien de cas comme celui-là était-elle obligé de traiter chaque jour ?

_ Vous pourriez faire un effort pour vous contrôler le jour de la Saint Valentin les garçons, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. Cela devrait être un jour heureux et non un jour pour se battre.

_ Justement, s'exclama Naruto en pointant son camarade avec colère, j'étais parfaitement heureux jusqu'à ce que Suigetsu décide de lire à voix haute devant toute la classe la lettre qu'une fille m'avait adressé ! Il prenait des tons niais et exagérés pour se moquer d'elle ! Je ne l'ai pas supporté et c'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé. C'était de la provocation !

_ Pfeuh, tout de suite les grands mots. Je voulais simplement faire profiter à tout le monde de ta toute première lettre d'amour cher Uzumaki-san, railla-t-il en utilisant exprès les termes de Hinata.

Naruto eut très envie de le frapper à nouveau mais il se retint grâce à la présence de son supérieur. Cependant, il eut tout de même de la chance dans son malheur que la directrice soit une femme ayant des valeurs, en particulier lorsque cela touchait à l'amour.

_ Suigetsu-kun, tu vas présenter tes excuses à Naruto-kun. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que l'on tourne en dérision les sentiments des autres, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Le garçon au sourire de requin déchanta rapidement. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation. Voyant le regard menaçant posé sur lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de s'exécuter et de cracher un excuses-moi Uzumaki dont on savait parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Cependant cela suffit à son camarade. Cela lui importait peu qu'on se fiche de lui, mais se payer la tête d'une fille aussi gentille que celle qui lui avait écrit cette lettre, il le refusait catégoriquement.

Le professeur et l'autre élève étaient sur le point de partir mais Naruto tenta quand même quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur.

_ Tsunade-sama est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un service, demanda-t-il avec une politesse dont peu de personnes le savait capable.

_ Quel genre de service, répondit-elle avec une légère curiosité.

_ J'aimerais connaître le nom et la classe de celle qui m'a écrit cette lettre, pour la remercier, avoua-t-il sensiblement embarrassé de demander une telle faveur à la directrice de son établissement.

La femme en tailleur sourit, il était rare de croiser des jeunes aussi prévenants. Elle décida de faire une entorse au réglement mais juste pour cette fois. Quelques minutes plus tard le lycéen regagnait sa classe et attendait avec impatience que finissent les cours pour aller retrouver Hinata. Il réfléchit un peu à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Cette situation le gênait et l'excitait en même temps. Qu'il avait hâte de la voir ! Son regard était fixé sur l'horloge, plus que quelques secondes...

!

Précipitamment il ramassa ses affaires et se rua jusqu'à la la salle des 3èmes années 8. Il attendit que les élèves sortent et enfin ce fut son tour. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua son visage reprit son habituelle couleur pivoine à laquelle il était désormais habitué. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'emmener ailleurs, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il s'arrêta dans une cour intérieur et la fit asseoir sur un banc.

_ Alors euh, je voulais te dire ta lettre... Elle m'a vraiment touché et je voulais te remercier Hinata.

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avec émotion. Oui décidemment, elle était vraiment mignonne.

_ Et je me demandais si... enfin, je sais qu'il ne reste plus que deux mois avant la fin du lycée mais... je pensais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance pendant ce laps de temps et même après si tu le veux bien, proposa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

_ Je... je, je, a, avec plaisir Na... U, Uzuma...

_ Tu peux m'appeler Naruto, en fait je préférerais que tu le fasses, déclara-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Na, Na, Naruto-kun, dit-elle les joues roses de joie et un sourire innocent sur son visage de porcelaine.

Elle était vraiment adorable quand elle souriait. Comme il avait hâte de la connaître davantage.

Un mois plus tard, Hinata et Naruto se baladaient en rentrant de l'école et s'arrêtèrent dans un parc pour manger une crèpe, petit plaisir de deux adolescents juste avant l'arrivée du printemps.

_ Parfum chocolat, s'étonna le garçon en voyant celle de son amie, je croyais que tu préférais la confiture d'abricot.

_ J'ai eu envie de changer, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de mordre dans la nourriture sucrée.

Oui cela faisait un mois jour pour jour depuis la saint Valentin et les choses avaient évolués depuis. La jeune fille parlait plus librement devant le blond, elle rougissait toujours mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. L'Uzumaki quand à lui ne cessait de découvrir de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se sentait vraiment moins seul qu'avant. Il voulait sincèrement que cette situation dure le plus longtemps possible. Et pour cela, il avait trouvé une solution.

Le jeune homme aux orbes azurs tourna la tête dans la direction de sa camarade et se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà englouti toute sa crèpe. Mais quelle goinfre ! Il ne s'y habituait toujours pas ! Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup au stand de ramen et même le gérant avait été scié de voir qu'elle avait fini son bol avant Naruto.

_ Hinata, il te reste encore du chocolat, l'informa-t-il pendant qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche.

_ Ah bon, demanda-t-elle avec surprise, croyant avoir déjà tout enlevé, où ça ?

_ Là, fit-il en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser.

Il n'osa pas s'éterniser bien que cela fut agréable. Il laissa tomber sa crèpe et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment petite et menue mais la sensation de son corps blotti contre le sien était indescriptible. Jamais il n'avait enlacé quelqu'un de cette façon. Timidement, il sentit les bras de la Hyûga qui se refermaient sur son dos. Ils restèrent un long moment, là, sans rien dire juste enlacés.

_ Na, Naruto est-ce que, murmura-t-elle sans oser finir sa phrase.

_ Plus on passe de temps ensemble et plus je t'apprécie Hinata. Je pense qu'avec toi, je pourrais dépasser le stade de l'amitié et être heureux. Hinata est-ce que tu veux bien accepter ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour le white day, interrogea-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

La jeune fille reposa doucement sa tête contre le torse du lycéen et sourit.

_ Tout dépend de ce que c'est.

_ Est-ce que tu m'acceptes moi, comme petit ami Hinata ?

Il la sentit frissonner un instant puis resserrer son étreinte.

_ Oui Naruto, à une condition, répondit-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

_ Laquelle, chuchota-t-il légèrement inquiet malgré tout.

_ Je veux que tu me prouves ta sincérité et ton envie d'être avec moi. Je veux simplement être sûre que...

L'Uzumaki baissa la tête vers la Hyûga et lui fit redressa la sienne. Il accrocha son regard et lentement reproduit le même geste que précédemment. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser les siennes avec douceur et tendresse. Leurs bouches se pressaient l'une contre l'autre innocemment. Il la serra contre lui pour être au plus près d'elle. Un regard suffit pour savoir qu'elle était d'accord pour intensifier cet échange. Leurs langues fleurtèrent l'une avec l'autre et réchauffèrent leurs corps contre le vent d'hiver.

En fin de compte cette fille qu'il cherchait tant, il avait fini par la trouver. Et ses baisers étaient aussi suaves que le goût du chocolat.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko :** and now, ladies and gentleman ! La traditionnelle fin de chapitre ! *****_va se chercher un gilet parballes, un casque en acier et l'armure qui va avec, sans oublier les chaussures de militaires au cas où_*****

**Gaara : ***_entre comme une furie dans la pièce et cherche de son regard meurtrier l'auteur_*** **où tu te caches espèce de lâche ? OSER ME FAIRE SUBIR CETTE IGNOMINIE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

**Hinata : ***_entre à son tour et voit l'auteur cachée derrière un pillier, tremblante de peur_***** tu sais, même si tu restes ici, il te trouvera quand même.

**Haruko : ***_tremble de tous ses membres_***** par pitié, ne lui dis pas que je suis là *****_sanglote_*****

**Hinata :** et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

**Haruko : ***_fronce un sourcil perplexe_***** depuis quand tu négocies toi ? Oh et puis peu importe, ce que tu veux si j'y arrive !

**Hinata : ***_sourit d'un air victorieux_***** ok, je saurais m'en souvenir au bon moment ! *****_court vers Gaara en faisant bien rebondir sa poitrine sous son tee-shirt_*** **Gaaraaaaaa !

**Gaara : ***_renfrogné_***** qu'est-ce que tu me veux, traitr... *****_cerveau momentanément en arrêt à cause du tee-shirt qui a miraculeusement disparu_*** **ahem... c'est un nouveau... soutien-gorge ?

**Hinata : ***_sourit plus largement en venant se coller à Gaara_*** **oui, c'est un tout nouveau modèle, spécialement pour toi, tu aimes ?

**Gaara : ***_sent que sa limite est sur le point d'être franchie_***** il est vraiment très... fin...

**Hinata : **c'est le tissu le plus fin du monde, si fin qu'on a l'impression de ne rien porter sur soi...

**Gaara : ***_abandonne_***** d'accord vile manipulatrice tu as gagné ! *****_prend Hinata dans ses bras et l'amène jusque dans la chambre et pendant ce temps Haruko en profite pour sortir de sa cachette_*****

**Haruko : **I'M FREE !

**Naruto : ***_débarque comme une fleur_***** bon elle est où Hinata ? Je suis persuadé qu'avec cet os la passion du NaruHina est revenue !

**Haruko : ***_embarrassée_***** ahem...

**Hinata : ***_crie_***** OUI !

**Naruto : ***_pleure de joie_***** je le savais que notre amour n'était pas mort ! *****_fonce vers la source de la voix, ouvre la porte et hésite à se suicider en voyant Hinata en pleine action avec Gaara_*** **Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça dans les fins de chapitres ? T.T

**Haruko :** non mais écoutez-le celui-là même pas content d'avoir eu un os !

**Naruto : ***_super énervé_***** Gaara il a des fics !

**Haruko :** t'as eu la tienne, et tu as déjà un manga à ton nom alors arrêtes de te plaindre ! Bref, laissons tomber cet abruti, des petites reviews chers lecteurs pour fêter un NaruHina ?


End file.
